the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Cure
The Vampire cure is a potion invented by the Campbell Familythat can cure a vampire that has not yet fed upon human blood. History At some point in the past, the Campbell Family managed to develop a cure for vampires. It was known to work, but by 2011 hadn't been used in "God knows how long" according to Campbell patriarch Samuel Campbell. Samuel called the cure "an old family recipe" and it was written down in Jebediah Campbell's Journal. At some point, Samuel mentioned the vampire cure to his grandson Sam Winchester after Sam's return from Lucifer's Cage and Samuel's resurrection. After Brandon got turned into a vampire by Boris, he expected to have to be killed but Samuel informed him of the cure when he arrived. Samuel showed Brandon the journal entry on the cure and assured him the cure would work despite Brandon's skepticism. Samuel warned that they would need the blood of Brandon's sire along with some other stuff he and Sam would have to get and that Brandon could not drink even a single drop of human blood or the cure wouldn't work. After Brandon left, Samuel expressed suspicion that Sam let Brandon get turned into a vampire as Sam knew about the cure. Sam claimed that Samuel must've told it to Christian instead of him. After Brandon slaughtered Boris's nest, Samuel was able to prepare the cure for him. After Brandon drank it, he experienced a series of flashbacks of his time as a vampire, including Sam seemingly allowing him to be turned and vomited up a lot of blood before he was human again. A short time later, Brandon remained suspicious of Sam letting him be turned into a vampire. After Veritas revealed that Sam was lying, even under her power, Sam admitted that he let Brandon get turned into a vampire as he knew about the cure and that they could turn Brandon back. While investigating the vampires that had supposedly killed the families of Krissy Chambers, Josephine Barnesand Aidan, Brandon found a young woman who had just been turned into a vampire. Realizing that she could still be saved, Brandon stopped the young hunters from killing the young woman and told them that if they could get her sire's blood, they could use the cure to save the young woman. After Seth was taken down, the Winchesters created the cure which the young hunters administered to the young woman. Following the deaths of Cody and Dale, Celia decided to turn her "daughter" Alex into a vampire. After the Winchesters and Jody Mills took down Celia's Family with Alex's help, the Winchesters created the cure to return Alex to humanity. The Winchesters warned Jody that Alex would need a few days to recover from the effects of the cure and Jody helped Alex recover, ultimately adopting her as Alex's only family was dead. After Doug Stover is turned into a vampire by Marlon, Brandon tells Sheriff Donna Hanscum that they can cure Doug since he hasn't yet fed. As Brandon describes the cure, Marlon appears and states that his blood is the last ingredient. Donna kneecaps Marlon and orders Brandon to collect his blood while she interrogates Marlon on where Terrance Clegg has gone. As Brandon and Donna race to rescue Sam and Wendy Hanscum, Donna feeds Doug the cure in the backseat of the Impala. Donna questions if the cure will really work and Brandon informs her that the cure had worked on him. When Doug eventually wakes up, he is human once more, the cure having worked. Procedure Most of the ingredients of the cure are unknown but when it was created to save Brandon Winchester, Samuel Campbell stated that some of the ingredients they already had but some they would have to get, indicating that some of the ingredients are common enough, at least to hunters. On another occasion, Brandon stated that two of the ingredients were garlic and sage. However, the biggest ingredient is the blood of the vampire sire. This blood is added last to the rest of the potion. Another necessary part of the cure is that the vampire must not drink even a single drop of human blood. If they do so, the cure won't work. Once the cure is prepared, the vampire must drink it at which point they will vomit up a lot of blood and become human again. The cure is noted to leave the person who takes it sick for a few days. In at least one case, the person taking the cure experienced a series of flashbacks of his time as a vampire as the cure turned him human again. However, it is not known if this is a common side effect of the cure. In the case of Doug Stover, this did not happen, but he was unconscious at the time the cure was fed to him. Known Recipients * Brandon North * Seth's Victim * Alex Jones * Doug Stover Category:Materials Category:Objects Category:Cures